federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Bryce Wren
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Bryce Wren (Mirror) Commander Bryce Matthew Wren (played by Robert Sean Leonard) is best known as the stuttering astrophyicist. His work in the field of astrophysics and temporal mechanics have yearned him several distinctions as well as the honour to teach at both Starfleet Academy and the University of Bajor. Currently, he is living on Earth and serving as a consultant for the Federation astrophysics department. Bryce lives with a neurological disorder instigated by an attack on him by the Romulan government and Kehal S'Harien. Family Information Immediate Family Born April 22, 2346, Bryce is the youngest child of Oliva (2319) and Joseph Wren (2316). His parents are known to have the typical WASP mentalities, believing in racial sterotypes and keeping bloodlines to one species. This caused contention in the family when his sister Heather Aldan (2343) married an African. Extended Family He continues to keep in touch with his family, however relations have distanced because of his sister's thoughts on his personal life. He is an Uncle to Matthew Aldan (2369) and Emily Aldan (2383) from Heather. In the future plots seems to have an affinity for his neice despite his recluse behaviours. Children Matilda Henny-Wren Born July 20, 2380, Matilda Henny-Wren is the daughter of Margo and Jenner Henny. Bryce explains: "Did you hear about that accident on Bajor? The lab explosion in the science department by Tronos Province?...It's bad news I know, just, a lot of people died, well...seven people died. A couple of them were parents and their kids are being held up in umm I don't know, child services." (Post 9969). Bryce adopts Matilda in an attempt to have family of his own that stands apart any woman he is with. Bryce does not have Matilda in future plots. Personal Life Maria Hudson During his last year in the Academy, Bryce was faced with horrible accusations from a Cadet Maria Hudson and Cadet William Bond. Bryce attempts to tell Allysaan his memory of events: "I knew Maria since I was a first year cadet in...in the Academy. She was dating this man named...named William Bond." Bryce sniffed and sat back but refused to look at her. "He...he was com...competing with me all the time, for the top in the class. But...but he was popular and...handsome...and smart...and I...wasn't. I had the...the biggest crush on Maria, even though she...she was so...cruel to me..." Bryce rubbed his mouth with his hand, "It was the last year of the academy...And like always, it was...was William and I competing, but this time it...it was for Valedictorian. We were...neck and neck. Him and Maria had...had been on the rocks...for at least two months, and well, everyone knew they were going to be breaking up soon. Then...at a New Years party...Maria was...was there. William had been...been bullying me and...convinced me that I should be drinking to...loosen up...I wanted so much to...to be accepted. I wanted to believe that he changed. I don't remember a lot after that...I think Maria came to get me from...from William and his friends who had been...teasing me. I was confused because William wanted me to put moves...on Maria," he paused and swallowed, "I remember Maria and I kiss...kissing on the transport to...my residence." Bryce felt sick but he had to go on, his hands were shaking, "Next thing I remember is...is her screaming and being dragged off by security. I woke up in the brig. They dragged the both of us off...but she was histerical, so they had...had to take her to an infirmary. I even swear I heard William there, but I don't know...Ally...I don't remember...I don't think I could have done...done something like that. I am not...not a violent person, but that is the only time...I got drunk...never again." Bryce reached for her hand, "I was there...there a week before she dropped the charges and I was let go...she was dating William again and...and I was out of the race for the moment for Valedictorian. "And from medical evidence, Maria and I did apparently have intercourse...but whether she wanted it or not is what is in question." (Post 941). Allysann Knight First meeting on Deep Space Nine, Bryce and Allysann Knight are both very shy science officers. Soon enough, they realize feelings for the other and form a relationship. Althrough the Dominion War, they remained together until Allysaan discovered she was pregnant with triplets - thanks to sabotage in the infirmary by Alyn Gardner. Their relationship goes on the rocks and Bryce asks she get an abortion but Allysann is unable to. Later, there is an incident with Cathasach Una that causes her to lose the babies. Her and Bryce do not get back together and seperate for several years. Reunited again on Earth, Allysann has been engaged to Cathasach Una but that relationship ends when she is assimilated by the borg becoming Three of Five. When she is rescued, her rehabilitation sets in, prompting her and Bryce to become closer once more. Kehal S'Harien comes into the picture when he discovers that Three is now carrying the memories of his assimilated wife N'alae S'Harien. He starts up a love affair with Three and to win her over subjects Bryce to a neurological agent which places him into a coma. Eventually, Three and Kehal wed. Some time after Bryce awakens from the coma (c. 2382), he is confronted, once again with the decision to work things out with Three (who is slowly becoming more Allysaan again). When Three/Allysann is made into a widow, the tempation rises and Bryce leaves his current girlfriend, Cadence Maddix, and has been with Three/Allysann since. Bryce helped look after Allysanns two children Khoal Pardek and Ji'vara S'Harien. Later, in 2383, Bryce and Ally broke up as her previously thought dead husband came back and won her over. Bryce and Allysann no longer speak. Alyn Gardner After his initial break up with Allysann Knight, Bryce seeks an interest in Alyn Gardner. Engrossed by the Ankorian, they have a brief relationship before she decides to leave the Federation and join the Maquis. They are no longer in contact. Cadence Maddix Bryce and Cadence Maddix have their first sparks of a relationship when Bryce stages a jump back in time to trap Cadence and woo her. His revenge is against her husband who has bragged about his sexual relationship with Allysaan. Bryce spends a month, convincing Cadence they will be stuck in time forever and after he gets sex, explains the entire situation. Later, in 2382, when he is in his coma, Bryce reevaluates his life and sees how hurtful his actions were. Managing to apologize to Cadence, she stands by him through his hard recovery. When more mobile, Bryce nearly committs suicide but is talked down by Cadence, beginning their new relationship together. Cadence, newly divorced from her husband, spends her time helping her new boyfriend, but has trouble moving past her strong feelings for Corban Maddix. When Allysann Knight comes back into the picture, Bryce breaks of his relationship with Cadence. Despite a few bumps in the road, Bryce and Cadence maintain a friendship - regardless of her dislike for the relationship. Ashley Moss Meeting as his speech therapy coach, Ashley Moss quickly began to like Bryce for his genuine sweetness. One thing lead to another and in March of 2385, they were intimate than decided to formally date. In future plots, they have always been intimate, however the relationship is currently only a business transaction. Starfleet Academy Entering the Academy at 18, Bryce dove into the mutiple fields of Astrophysics, Quamtum Mechanics and Temporal Anomalies. Despite his troubles with Maria Hudson and William Bond, Bryce eventually graduates as Valedictorian in 2367. Military Service Upon graduation, Bryce was sent to the USS Trinidad. He stayed on board for two years before a transfer to the USS McKenzie. Finally, in hopes of making it big, he took a position on Deep Space Nine as part of a six person science head headed by Jadzia Dax. Others on the team included: Valora Xaan, Isaac Hammond, Saavik, and Yael Verran. On the social science side, Marcus Wolfe had his own team which worked closely with the hard sciences. This included: Tegan Rosada, Bae Graison, Qadira Roshen, Marlon Nadis, and J'Pel. Eventually, as the Dominion War broke out, Bryce was placed in Ops on the communication station to aid in his stuttering. He later took over as Chief of Sciences on Deep Space Nine when the war was over (2375 - 2376), did a brief tour as the USS Fenrir's Chief of Science (2376) before he was then was offered a position as Professor of Astrophysics at Starfleet Academy. He taught there for four years - minus the time he was in a coma - until he moved back to Deep Space Nine to assume the role of Chief once again and teach at the University of Bajor in 2382. Temporal Communications In 2379, Bryce develops a temporal communication method utilizing subspace to almost instantaneously send massages from one place in the quadrant to the other. It reduces wait time and lags as time is literally manipulated to give the illusion of authomatic sending/reterival. For this innovation he is given a promotion to Commander and awarded the Soong Science Ribbon. Years as Ensign: 2367 - 2373 Lieutenant: 2373 - 2375 Lt. Commander: 2375 - 2379 Commander: 2379 - Current Commendations Cadet Star: Given to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. Dominion War Ribbon: Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Soong Science Ribbon: Award given to officers who have increased the Federation’s knowledge in the area of science. Reprimands The majority of Bryce's reprimands involve his gross negligence involving temporal travelling. He has been sited for more violations than Captain James T. Kirk but continues to get away with it because Federation Intelligence is concerned about Bryce's vast knowledge being anywhere but in the hands of Starfleet. In 2383, he was suspended for a month after evidence was unveiled that he played an insturmental part in Amity Ioan's retreival of Yintar Ioan from the Hebitian Kingdom of Khu'laa. Also, Bryce has received a mark for striking another officer in 2376 when he confronted Cathasach Una in regards to the Trill's relationship with Allysaan Knight. Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Terran Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Science Category:Katrina's Character Category:USS Fenrir